dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Piccolo
|manga debut = "Extra Edition 1" |anime debut = Cameo: "Mystery Revealed" Full Appearance: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks |Race = Namekian |Date of birth=May 9th, Age 753 |Date of death=November 3, Age 762 May 12, Age 767 |Height=226 cm (7'5") |Weight=115.5 kg (255 lbs) |Address= |Occupation=Martial Artist |Allegiance=Dragon Team (Age 761 - 767) |FamConnect =Future Katas (grandparent) Future Nameless Namekian (parent before splitting into two) Future King Piccolo (parent/incarnation) Future Kami (parent's good counterpart) Future Unnamed offspring (siblings) Future Piano (sibling) Future Tambourine (sibling) Future Cymbal (sibling) Future Drum (sibling) Future Grand Elder Guru (second parent) Future Dende (sibling) Future Cargo (sibling) Future Moori (sibling) Future Cell ("brother") |Counterparts=Piccolo |Mentors=Future King Kai |Students = Future Gohan}} is the alternate timeline counterpart of Piccolo in Future Trunks' timeline. Biography Background Future Piccolo's life was exactly the same as his main timeline counterpart's life until August of Age 764, when Future Goku used the Instant Transmission to arrive on Earth and kill Future Frieza and Future King Cold (something Future Trunks' arrival in the main timeline altered). Two years later, in Age 766, Goku died from a lethal Heart Virus with no cure and was unable to be wished back, due to the death being of natural cause. Future Piccolo was shocked about his former enemy's death after Future Goku's death. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga In "Mystery Revealed", Future Piccolo makes a brief cameo when Future Trunks explains to Goku about the Android threat and how they were responsible for killing all the Z Fighters leaving Future Trunks as the only Z Fighter alive in his timeline. Because of the Androids killing Future Piccolo which also killed Future Kami, Future Trunks was unable to use the Dragon Balls to wish any of his fallen comrades including his mentor and best friend, Future Gohan, back to life. In Future Trunks' flashback in "Ghosts from Tomorrow" when he explains to Cell how the Androids caused devastation and destruction to the people in his timeline and killed almost every last Z Fighter remaining, it is shown that 18 killed Future Piccolo with a single kick to the chest. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, who dedicates his life to avenging his fallen friends. ''Dragon Ball Super'' In a flashback in "Extra Edition 1" bonus chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, Future Piccolo is shown fighting the Androids alongside his allies. He then dies as Future Gohan and Future Bulma notice the Dragon Balls fall to the ground as stones after the Future Pilaf Gang finished granting their wish. Future Piccolo makes a brief and only appearance in the Super manga. "Future" Trunks Saga Future Piccolo's spirit was erased when Future Zeno wiped out all existence to end Infinite Zamasu's reign of terror. His spirit still continues to exist in the new timeline Whis (in the anime) created or by Future Trunks and Future Mai (in the manga). Film Appearances ''The History of Trunks'' On the 12th of May, Age 767, two killer Androids would appear. Coming to the defense of Earth's inhabitants, Piccolo and the other Z Fighters would engage the Androids in battle. Future Piccolo was killed by Future Android 18 when she delivered a swift kick to his chest. He was the first of the Z Fighters to be killed by the Androids (and, being fused with him, Future Nail died as well). When Future Piccolo died, Kami died as well, and so the Dragon Balls became useless; therefore, neither the Z Fighters, who would all also perish, nor any normal citizen who got killed by the Androids could be wished back. The only survivor of the battle is Future Gohan, Future Piccolo's student, and Future Piccolo's death had a great impact on him, who later states he thinks about how the Androids killed Piccolo when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Future Piccolo died three days after his 14th birthday. The Future Pilaf gang were the last Earthlings to ever obtain a wish from Future Shenron before Future Piccolo, and by extension, Future Kami and Future Shenron, died from the Androids. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Cloning' *'Doppelganger' *'Explosive Breath Cannon' *'Destructive Wave' *'Risking it all for a friend' - Future Piccolo used this technique to save Future Gohan from Future Nappa's Bomber DX in Cell's timeline. *'Special Beam Cannon' - Future Piccolo used this technique to kill Future Raditz while Future Goku had him in a Full Nelson. Fusion Fusion with Future Nail Like his counterpart from the Present Timeline, Future Piccolo fused with Future Nail on Namek. However, he never gets the chance to fuse with Future Kami due to his death at the hands of the Androids. Video Game Appearances Future Piccolo appears as an enemy in Future Gohan's Arcade mode in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Before fighting, Future Piccolo tells Future Gohan that he has nothing more that he needs to learn from him, and Future Gohan reflects that he would not have made it this far without Future Piccolo's help. Voice Actors *Japanese: Toshio Furukawa *English: **Funimation dub: Christopher Sabat **AB Groupe dub: Ed Marcus Battles ;The History of Trunks *Future Piccolo vs. Future Android 18 Trivia *In Future Trunks' flashback, he claimed that Future Vegeta was the first to die at the hands of Androids 17 and 18, and Future Piccolo was the second. However, in The History of Trunks, Future Piccolo was shown as the first to die and Future Vegeta was the second. *Piccolo's fights against the Androids are switched between timelines, in Future Trunks' timeline, Future Piccolo fights and is killed by Future Android 18, in contrast to the present timeline, where the present Piccolo, who was stronger than his future self, thanks to his fusion with Kami, fights and goes toe-to-toe with, Android 17 (whose power grossly exceeded the future timeline Androids) instead. Gallery References Site Navigation ru:Будущий Пикколо pt-br:Piccolo do Futuro es:Piccolo del Futuro Alternativo Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Future Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Former Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased